Thin line between lovers and friends
by AngelaK779
Summary: Bella loves Edward but you'll never hear her say that in fact if you ask her she'll probably tell you the opposite. But will their friends playing cupid change that and excatly how does Edward feels?
1. Chapter 1

** BPOV**

Stupid, stupid Valentine's Day! Who really cares about love I mean shouldn't we be thinking about the massacure not stupid lovey dovey hearts and candie and. . . for the love of god if I see another damn cupid I will take his bow and shove it up his-  
"And that was Natasha Beddingfield with Single for all you single people out there alone on Valentine's Day. Don't worry you are not a loser for being alone, you are awesome. Now before I go I leaving the lines open take request just call in at (313) 878-2886, don't touch that dial for your listening to 96.4 word to ya mother radio where only hits not crap is played, peace!  
" Who does this guy think he is I'll bet he's alone on this very crappy day, Alice why do you listen to this crap it's grab- probuce by a bitch!"  
"Ouch what bit you in the butt and it's not trash that was a great song, Bella!"  
" Yeah after they've played like 20 bad songs, Lady Gaga music stinks, Britney stinks, and don't get me started on Akon! The guy needs to realize he's no Diddy!"  
"Oh okay miss- my- music taste- is- better- than yours- if- you- don't- agree- with- me! If I wanted to talk to listen to some angst teen talk about music I would call Edward but I don't now, how about you put a smile on and suck it up!"  
"How can you even compare me to that, that-"  
"That same guy you are so in love with?"  
"If I'm in love with him than shoot me now!"  
"Maybe I will with Cupids' arrow. Oh man you should see your face, you'ld think I just said Jane Austen sucks. Which is like someone saying my shoes are so last season!"  
"Yeah or someone saying girls can't fix cars!"  
"Rosalie, Jasper was just saying that to piss you off because you unplugged the game after they unlock some level with gun or what not."  
"We had reach the last level and unlock the mystery car that allowed you to shoot backwards using the rearview mirrors!"  
"Oh get over it, Bella!"  
"I will when you turn the station and drop me off."  
"We not me!"  
"Stop with the psycho mumbo jumbo Rose!"  
"Admit you want Edward." She said with a wicked smirk knowing Bella would never. If only they had video taped her last week when she got so wasted she told Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper how bad she wanted Edward. Thank goodness Edward wasn't around though maybe he secretly wants her too. Na if that was true he wouldn't be between Tanya aka Bimbo one and Jessica aka Bimbo two, but if Bella wants Edwards than why does she wants Edward than why is she between Jacob aka hot mechanic and Mike aka human waste who can't get a clue.  
"Alice how far away are we from the mall?"  
"Less than ten minutes so it would pointless for you to turn the station."  
"Fine but I pick on the way home."  
Not if Alice has something to say about it  
"Is that, with her, Alice your dead!  
"Is thatEdward with Bimbo one wow what are the odds."  
"What a hell of the way to spend Valentine Day as we get ready for Valentine Night!"


	2. Chapter 2

** BPOV**

Stupid, stupid Valentine's Day! Who really cares about love I mean shouldn't we be thinking about the massacure not stupid lovey dovey hearts and candie and. . . for the love of god if I see another damn cupid I will take his bow and shove it up his-  
"And that was Natasha Beddingfield with Single for all you single people out there alone on Valentine's Day. Don't worry you are not a loser for being alone, you are awesome. Now before I go I leaving the lines open take request just call in at (313) 878-2886, don't touch that dial for your listening to 96.4 word to ya mother radio where only hits not crap is played, peace!  
" Who does this guy think he is I'll bet he's alone on this very crappy day, Alice why do you listen to this crap it's grab- probuce by a bitch!"  
"Ouch what bit you in the butt and it's not trash that was a great song, Bella!"  
" Yeah after they've played like 20 bad songs, Lady Gaga music stinks, Britney stinks, and don't get me started on Akon! The guy needs to realize he's no Diddy!"  
"Oh okay miss- my- music taste- is- better- than yours- if- you- don't- agree- with- me! If I wanted to talk to listen to some angst teen talk about music I would call Edward but I don't now, how about you put a smile on and suck it up!"  
"How can you even compare me to that, that-"  
"That same guy you are so in love with?"  
"If I'm in love with him than shoot me now!"  
"Maybe I will with Cupids' arrow. Oh man you should see your face, you'ld think I just said Jane Austen sucks. Which is like someone saying my shoes are so last season!"  
"Yeah or someone saying girls can't fix cars!"  
"Rosalie, Jasper was just saying that to piss you off because you unplugged the game after they unlock some level with gun or what not."  
"We had reach the last level and unlock the mystery car that allowed you to shoot backwards using the rearview mirrors!"  
"Oh get over it, Bella!"  
"I will when you turn the station and drop me off."  
"We not me!"  
"Stop with the psycho mumbo jumbo Rose!"  
"Admit you want Edward." She said with a wicked smirk knowing Bella would never. If only they had video taped her last week when she got so wasted she told Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper how bad she wanted Edward. Thank goodness Edward wasn't around though maybe he secretly wants her too. Na if that was true he wouldn't be between Tanya aka Bimbo one and Jessica aka Bimbo two, but if Bella wants Edwards than why does she wants Edward than why is she between Jacob aka hot mechanic and Mike aka human waste who can't get a clue.  
"Alice how far away are we from the mall?"  
"Less than ten minutes so it would pointless for you to turn the station."  
"Fine but I pick on the way home."  
Not if Alice has something to say about it  
"Is that, with her, Alice your dead!  
"Is thatEdward with Bimbo one wow what are the odds."  
"What a hell of the way to spend Valentine Day as we get ready for Valentine Night!"


End file.
